My Kind of Normal
by ToniD
Summary: Dean leaves Sam to go find a normal life. After saving a girl in Illinois they start to have a relationship. After a year and a half Dean wants to propose but his past gets in the way. He thinks for me, this is my normal.
1. Chapter 1

My Kind Of Normal

Dean stopped hunting at 35, he was tired and surprisingly wanted to settle down; get a wife and have a family. Sam stayed hunting, he didn't want there to be no Winchesters out there. Dean left with the Impala and went looking for a life, a good, normal life with no demons or monsters. He was sick of it; he always gave everything and never got anything in return so he was done with it. Dean was walking away, he gave everything to Sam and left.

He ended up in Illinois, he liked the place. One day he decided to go drive around, not looking for anything, but just looking. He was driving the Impala when she passed an ally; he heard a faint screaming. He stopped the Impala and ran to where he heard the screaming, he was in an ally and he saw a girl being beaten. He yelled at the man beating the woman and Dean started throwing punches, Dean won the fight. When the fight was over he ran over to the girl, her face was turned, and she was bloody and shaking, "Please don't hurt me." Her words were shaken, Dean looked confused, "I just saved you, and I don't hurt girls. Unless they like it rough!" He winked but she just kept her face hidden," Okay sorry um, let me take you to the hospital."

Dean picked up the girl, she was so light, and her hair covered her face so he still couldn't see her. "So lady, what's your name?" He laid her into the passenger seat. "My names Toni, Toni Danz." She moved the hair away ad looked at Dean. He looked at her shocked; she was beautiful… even if she was all scratched and bruised. She had brown straight hair that went below her shoulders, she had grey eyes with big cracked glasses framing them, and she had thin red lips and long eyelashes. Dean just looked at her for a while. "Um H-hello! Guy who saved me, are you okay?" Toni snapped her fingers in front of him and he snapped out of it and started driving.

"My names Dean by the way." Toni nodded. "You know Dean that was crazy and stupid; what you did back there. Thank you anyway for doing that. If you didn't come I might not be breathing right now." Dean said welcome and kept driving, "So why was that guy attacking you? Did you know him or anything? Is there anybody out there wanting to hurt you?" "What? No, at least not that I know of. I don't think I've seen him before but I got a strange feeling around him." Dean nodded and they got to the hospital, he rushed in with Toni while telling them what happened. They took her and told Dean thank you and have a nice day. He left thinking he would never see her again, but he was wrong.

Two months went by and then there was a knock and Dean's apartment door. He opened is cautiously and then saw who it was, "Toni!" he grabbed her and hugged her. "Dean! I knew this is where you were, I've been trying to find you." He looked confused, but then Toni kissed him and whispered "Thank you" In his ear, it sent shivers down his spine. He let her in and got out two beers and some Kit Kats. She looked at him and laughed, "Thanks." They talked for a couple hours and then watched at movie.

The put in the movie "Poltergeist" and by the time it was over they were sleeping on the couch. Toni was in Dean's lap with her head on his chest and he was snoring softly. This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Year and a Half Later

Dean and Toni were still going strong and Dean wanted to propose soon. At the moment the two were getting ready for a dinner with Sam, it was the first time Toni would meet Sam. Dean had on a nice navy blue polo on with a leather jacket and some jeans. Then Toni walked in the room, she had on a red dress that went down to her knee and it was a V-neck, the straps were at least two fingers wide and she wore a black sweater over it. She wore the silver cross necklace Dean gave to her for their year anniversary and she had black flats on. Dean starred at her for a long time and Toni smiled, "Do I really look that bad?" "Toni I'm going to have to keep my brother and every other man in Olive Garden." They both laughed and walked out to the car.

They got to Olive Garden and Sam was already there waiting for them, he had on a white shirt on with a blazer and blue jeans. When Dean and Toni got to the table Sam stood up and shook Toni's hand and then hugged her; after that he hugged Dean. Toni sat next to Dean in the booth, "So Dean, this is the girl huh?" Sam gave her a once over and Toni blushed, "Not too bad bro." "Don't look at my girl like that." Dean snarled and Toni lightly hit him, "Dean it's okay, I'm sure you would be doing the same if you were in his position." Dean nodded and they all chatted for a while and when dinner was done they all started to leave, "You know Sam if you need a place to stay I'm sure you could stay with us." And she smiled. "Thanks but I have to decline, I have to leave the state soon." Toni nodded and on her way out she yelled, "NICE TO MEET YA!" and got into the car.

"So big brother, does she know about any of your old hobby?" Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. She seems trustworthy enough to know, very opposite of who it thought I would be seeing tonight, cough, a stripper." Dean punched him in the arm, "Shut up! She's a teacher, alright? I'm going to tell her soon, like tonight after I ask her… ya know." "Fine, and really a teacher? That's actually respectable… who are you and what have you done with my brother Dean?!" Dean hits him again, "Whatever, bye Bitch." He waved goodbye. "Bye Jerk!" Dean chuckled as he got into the car. The two got home at sat on the couch.

Toni sighed, "I remember my first night on the couch, and we watched Poltergeist while I cuddled up to you." She looked up at Dean and smiled, "Toni I got something to ask and it's very important, but before that I need to tell you something about me first." Toni nodded, "Alright baby, my ears are wide open." Dean sighed, "Demons are real, me and Sam used to hunt them together and now he does it alone. Both of my parents died from a Demon and we've almost been killed by Demons." He looked at Toni with desperate eyes, "Dean I know, I did my research on you before I found you." She smiled and laughed and Dean just looked at her, "Seriously, I was really nervous about that but now never mind." "Now what were you gonna ask me?"

Dean got out a little blue box and opened it to reveal a ring, "Toni Ann Danz, will you marry me?" Toni eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head rapidly, "Yes, Yes, Yes! Yes Dean!" She yelled and hugged him so tight. He leaned back and they looked at each other and smiled. "How did I get so lucky with you Toni? What would I do without you?" "Crash and Burn." Then they kissed, but they heard a strange noise from the floor.

The floor was cracked open and it grabbed Toni and started to drag her down. Dean went to grab her but she slipped out of his hands, "TONI!" "DEAN!" she yelled just as the floor closed back up. Dean went to the spot the floor opened and ponded on it with all his might. He kicked and punched and yelled. Finally he picked up the phone, with tears dried on his cheek, "We got some sons of bitches to kill Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

How I know **Toni's POV**

You're all probably like," What kind of research did you do to learn about Dean?" Well I'm about to tell you so shut up and listen. Time to sit back and relax 'cause this might take a while.

So after I got out of the hospital I went knocking at every door asking people if they knew a Dean Winchester, but I didn't get anything for a long time. I was just loosing hope when I thought; hey why don't start checking if people in Motels knew about him. That's when I hit the jackpot.

The guy I got the most information was Bobby, when he asked why I needed the information I told him I was interested in helping him with his problem. Hey, don't look at me like that. You would have done the same to see that delicious face again! Anyway he gave me the location of Dean's apartment and then I paid Dean Baby a little visit. You know the rest!

Oh, you wanna know how I knew about the Demons and stuff, too? Well my parents were hunter, that's how I got the idea of checking Motels; if he was a Hunter and had friends I'd find 'em there. And sure enough he was a Hunter. That's another reason why I wasn't shocked about the whole him hunting Demons thing. Well that's all there really was.

I guess it wasn't that long, what should I do now; I mean I have like 500 words left so I better have something interesting right? Well you just read about me getting taken by a Demon and Dean having a freak attack, when I found that out I kinda laughed but it was sweet that he got mad. Also spoiler, I live, sorry I just figure it was kind of obvious since I'm talking past tense and stuff. Do you guys like this kind of chapter, just wondering maybe I could put another one like this if you want. Maybe, wanna hear about me? Of course you don't but oh well I got 400-300 words left!

Well my Mother died a month after I was born and my Father died when I was 16, both deaths by a Demon. I'm not like most of the people who then devote their life to find the Demon that killed their parents; so many other people were doing that for me, Dean and Sam. I lived a normal life and became a teacher; my dream job. See there's nothing interesting about my life.

I'm 5'11 and I love it. I have light brown hair, with natural blond high lights, that goes down to my mid back. My eyes are bluish, greenish and I have big "nerd" glasses framing them. I have really long eyelashes, thanks to my Dad. I love to sing and I'm a good actress. At the school I work at I'm a Literature teacher, because I've always loved writing.

Now you might be thinking, "How was she so sweet and nice around Sam and Dean, I mean she told us to shut up in the first paragraph?!" Well like I said I'm a good actress. I wanted to be nice around them so they wouldn't hate me, I wanted them to like me because I really like Dean; hell I loved him. You see I wasn't the most loved girl, didn't have a glamour filled life. My dad blamed me for my Mother's death for so many years and when he finally started to forgive me, I distracted him ad it got him killed him. So you can say I'm not too lucky, if you did it would be an understatement.

Oh and that guy beating me up in the ally when Dean saved me, well it was a Demon. It was a good friend of the Parent Killer, that's what I called the Demon, and he wanted to just finish off the whole family. The reason I was so defenseless was because I hadn't fought a Demon in years, I was a bit rusty at it. What am I saying, I sucked ass at it. Good thing I started practicing again. Well I think I'm about done with telling you a boring story of my life. I might be forgetting something but you might find out later.

Heads up, it's bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Information **Dean's POV**

After I called Sam he was here in 10 minutes, felt like 10 hours though. He came into the apartment; everything was smashed, cracked, or ripped. I was sitting on the couch with tears running down my face and my head in my hands. I looked up as Sam walked closer, "Man, we are going to find her. I promise you that we will, okay?" I nodded; guess now I was the one getting treated like a baby now. I got up and began going through the chain of events that led up to my Fiancé getting taken.

"She said she already knew about me and that she was okay with it. She did "research" on me, but she already knew about the Demons and stuff." Sam looked at me confused, "Whoa, well, maybe she won't be totally defenseless against the Demon then, right?" He raised his eyebrows and I nodded, "I guess you're right Sammy, what should we do no-"I got cut off by someone standing right in front of me, like nose to nose. "Cas, what did I tell you about personal space? I know it's been a while but jeeze, it wouldn't kill you to remember." I asked aggravated. "Oh yes, sorry again." He took a step back. "Dean, from what I've heard a Demon has taken you girlfriend. I heard the Demon has done it to make you upset and go into Hell to get her back." Cas looked at me, "You aren't actually thinking about going into Hell, right?" I looked away. We were silent and we just kept walking.

"Really Dean, going into Hell? Is that really a good idea?" Bobby yelled at me. "Well I'm not hearing and other damn ideas so when you've got one I'd sure like to hear it!" Sam walked over and patted my back, "Look we've got a snowballs chance and that's all we need. Think about it, Bobby, if this happened to your wife wouldn't you go do it?" "Don't you talk about her!" Bobby yelled back, then he shook his head yes. "Well good cause I know I would do the same for Jess. Cas I'm not going to try and have you relate cause I mean I don't think you've ever, ya know, had a lover." Cas looked confused but then nodded his head. "Sam, we haven't even had… ya know… she wanted to wait till Marriage…" They all looked at me with wide eyes. "You- you haven't had it with her? You waited? Who are you and what have you done with Dean?!" I shoved Sam and we got off the topic.

We were all sitting around the table, trying to think of any other ideas when Sam gasped, "Dean what did you ask Toni before the Demon took her?" "I asked her what would I do without her, why?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "Dean, what did she say?" "Sam why the Hell does this matter?" He looked me dead in the eye, "Dean trust me, what did she say?" "She said Crash and Burn… why?" Sam zoned out, I snapped my fingers in front of him and after about a minuet he snapped out of it. "Dean… that what me and Jess said to each other the day you came to me after Dad disappeared…" I looked at him with a blank expression, "Do you think it means anything, of so what the Hell does it mean?!" "I have no idea Dean." Sam sighed and looked down, "But I might know a thing or two about what's going on." We looked at Castiel, "I think Demons that you've met before have set you up, and planned to take your girlfriends on purpose. To get you upset and angry, so you could come and get them. When you would look for them they could try and kill you." We looked at Cas, "Holy crap… that was an interesting theory Cas, but I don't know. It's a little sketchy, and nobody set me up with Toni. I found her being mugged in an Ally." "What made you go out that day, hm? What made you go past that ally and hear Toni screaming?" I looked at him, he was right… oh my god he was right!

"Alright Boys, and Angel, let's get to work and see if we can find any Demon with a pattern like this." Bobby yelled. We all went in different parts of his library and grabbed a butt load of books and started reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Month 1 **Toni's POV**

For me its been about a moth in this hell hole, literally. This has pretty much been the worst month of my life. I've been beaten, forced to beat others, starved, and just plain abused. I know Dean has probably trying his hardest to get to me, but it wouldn't kill him to hurry. Well I guess for him it has only been a day, lucky. I wonder how his search is going; I wonder how he's going… He's probably fine, right? Anyway the bitch that took me was one that I have never met before, but he's strong. I remember the first week I was here I thought I saw an angel, but I wouldn't think an angel would be here. Whatever, time for bed.

**Dean's POV**

I woke up the next morning expecting Toni to be there next to me; she wasn't, then last night's events came flooding back. I thought it was just a terrible nightmare, but I guess it was the cruel reality this time. I looked across the room to see Sam and Bobby passed out, with a bunch of open books surrounding them. Cas was standing in the kitchen; I was hungry so I went to go get some food over there. "Dean, how are you?" "What do you think dipshit?" I took a sip of my freshly brewed coffee. He didn't answer; it was silent for a while. It was nice. The Sam woke up.

Sam came up behind me and patted me on the back; he grabbed an apple and started to chew. "So Sammy, did you or Bobby find out and kind of Demon?" "Dean, it was just a coincidence. There was no kind of Demon with any pattern close to what we were looking for." I nodded; I knew that's what it was going to be. I walked back over to the books and I sat down, I starred at the books. What were we going to do? How were we going to find her? God, I missed her so much…

After a couple hours of talking with the guys about stuff I went out for a walk. I went over to my apartment, I had to go… I needed to see if there was any trace of her. I got there and opened the door; I forgot how much of a mess I made yesterday… it was kind of embarrassing. I walked around the room just looking for something, anything that could help me get to her. Nothing. I walked around again and I heard and squeak in the floorboards, I tore it off. It was a letter from Toni,

_Hey, so I'm guessing something bad happened to me and now you're just looking around the house and you happened to find my note. Well lucky you! Haha, so as you might know, I was a hunter. Shocking right, anyway I had stopped so I could live a normal life. I hadn't hunted for a few years and that Demon attacked me, the one you fought in the ally. Yeah, so I found you by going through the motels, I found your friend Bobby and he told me where you were. So that's how I found you. Just know that I'm always thinking about you, weirdo, and that I love you. And I know that you'll save me. You seem to have a knack for that. I believe in you babe, so see you soon I guess. Love You._

I wiped a tear off my cheek, I was going to get her back. I was going to Hell and I was going to get Toni back. I ran to Bobby's to tell them a plan I had in mind. "You are crazy… Idget" I shook my head, I had just told Bobby my plan and he obviously didn't agree. "Bobby I going with my idea whether you like it or not." He sighed and said fine. I was going to get Toni back no matter what, I needed to save my believer.


End file.
